1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a lock nut washer and more particularly to a lock nut washer to simultaneously lock an inner bearing nut and an outer bearing nut onto an axle spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generic lock washers are known in the art. Some lock washers have an inwardly extending tongue to engage a groove in a shaft to which the washer is mounted. Other washers have tabs to engage a nut to prevent rotation. Still other washers have a longitudinally extending pin to engage a recess in an adjacent nut to prevent rotation. However, none of the prior art lock washers comprise the unique arrangement of the present invention.